Legacy Quest
Created with the NGE, the Legacy quest is more like a giant themepark than quest. It is intended for new players, but can be accessed by veterans also. The quest starts out on Tatooine in Mos Eisley, and eventually takes players to other planets in the galaxy. Rewards for different stages of the quest include XP, credits, and misc. items that cannot be traded. Completion of the entire Legacy Quest will take a character from CL1 to CL40 or higher. Characters may choose to work in the Legacy quest for either the Rebellion or the Empire. NOTE that this is not factional affiliation, and you do not need to be a member of either side's military to work for them and complete the Legacy. The quests remain the same, though in one or two places the NPC contact will be different, for obvious reasons. Completion of the Legacy through the Naboo quests (the original end to the Legacy) means that players will be awarded one of the following medals: *Medal of Bothawui (Rebel Legacy completion) *Medal of the Emperor's Fist (Imperial Legacy completion) The stats on the medals are identical, and require no factional affiliation to be worn. Completion of the Corellian quests through Lt. Jaspers rewards the player with the following: *Medal for Distinguished Service The Legacy proper ends once the player recovers and drops off the four droid modules to their contact (Rebel or Imperial). A series of missions on Corellia have been added after the Legacy to allow the player to continue the adventure. Captain Panaka of the RSF contacts the player immediately after completion of the Legacy to begin these quests. For new players, this quest series starts automatically after leaving Tansarii Point Station. As soon as they land in Mos Eisley, Solo will send a message by commlink, beginning the questline with a set of missions to acquire a landspeeder. Starting at level 16, players who have had enough of the Legacy Quest can select and complete missions from the Combat Mission Terminals. Veteran players must travel to Mos Eisley and speak with 2 different NPC's to begin the questline: * If the character has completed the pre-NGE, post-CU New Character tutorial, he or she may speak to Trehla Keelo (3484, -4808) and select the option to "Get back to work". Trehla Keelo will then direct the character to Vourk ver'Zremp (3520, -4821), who will offer Bad for Good. * Alternatively, players can just talk directly to the green male Twi'lek NPC named Vourk ver'Zremp (3520, -4821), who will start them on Bad for Good. Although not required, veteran players can also talk directly to the NPC's Entha Kandela (3512, -4783), Peawp R'dawc (3468, -4672), or Purvis Arrison (3510, -4765) and take the tutoring quests that they give out. Tatooine Quests *A Speeder For Me (New Players Only) *Talk to Pall (New Players Only) *Bib's Offer (New players only) *If It Helps (New players only) *Animal Control Officer **The Census **Give me Some Skin **Bug Hunt **Dem Bones **Rill Thing **Mighty Mites *Tusken Raiders in Mos Eisley **Tusken Recon **Tusken Recon 2 **Tusken Recon 3 **Tusken Recon 4 **Tusken Infestation (Zealots) **Tusken Infestation (Soldiers) **Tusken Infestation (Warriors) *Hoodlums, Hoodlums Everywhere **No Respect! **Moisture Thieves **Run Out the Gunrunners **Pod Investigations **Identity Theft **Thieves and Thugs and Hoodlums, Oh My! *Go Speak with Vourk *Short Walk *Respect *Find Dunir *Special Delivery *Find Reimos *Digital Infection *Hidden Agenda *Data Purge *Shipping Out *Jabba's Dirty Work *Answers *Face of Evil *Starting the Search **Legacy Quest: Rebel path **Legacy Quest: Imperial path *Tosche Station *Lars Homestead *Jawa Tracks *Valarian Haul *Darklighter Cache *Rebel Spy or Who Has the Button? *Go See Watto *Watto's Bargain *Body Building *Leg Work *Pod Retrieval *Repo Man *Squill Diving *Tracking the Head *Shock Rods *Remodeling *Runaways (Ground) or Runaways (Space) *Putting it together *To Naboo (Rebel) / To Naboo (Imperial) Naboo Quests *The Tip-off (Rebel) / The Tip-off (Imperial) *Tipping the balance **The Life and Death of Jonni Skaak *Report to Lt. Col. Typho **Typho - Stronghold **Typho - Police Work **Typho - More Police Work **Patrolling for Typho **Naboo System: Naboo Pirates Attack *Report to Pooja Naberrie **Report to Major Franchels ***Help with the aftermath of the Terrorist attack **Report to Sergeant Bragg ***Tap the Communication of the Four Major Criminals ***Report to Lieutenant Dunnels ****Help Lt. Dunnels with ingredients to make Neural Boosters ***Report to Sergeant Brunser ***Bring Terror to the Terrorists **Go Speak with Hugo Eckner ***Everyone Hates Borvo ***Go to Toff Henrou ****Doing Skaak Tipper Dirty Work ***Return to Hugo Eckener ***Go to Jorgellansel ***Doing Darkwalker Deeds ***Back to Hugo Eckner ***Rescue Karl Eckner *Report to Lt. Sundria Khartoor *Find an Escaped Murderer *Chase an Escaped Murderer *Catch the Escaped Murderer *RSF Mainframe **Old Republic Droid Modules: The Mouse Droid **Old Republic Droid Modules: Borvo’s Battle Droid **Old Republic Droid Modules: The Droideka ***Go to Vance Groten ***Help Keep Dee'Ja Peak Safe ***Find a Security Beacon ***Do Vance Groten a Favor ***Get the Security Beacon Back from the Mercenaries ***Tanoa Vills ***Get the Parts for a Sequencer ***Salvage the Equipment at the Crashed Shuttle ***Find out what the Darkwalkers took from the Crashed Shuttle ***Recover the stolen Bio-Scanner ***Old Republic Droid Modules: The Droideka (part 2) **Old Republic Droid Modules: The Gungan Battle Droid ***Recover the Gungan Artifact stolen by the Maulers ***Recover the Gungan Artifact stolen by the Skaak Tippers ***Recover the Gungan Artifact stolen by the Muskegs ***Recover the Gungan Artifact stolen by the Darkwalkers ***Recover all Six Pieces of the scattered Gungan Artifact ***Find the Passcode for the Ultragungan Droids ***Ultragungan Soldiers *Bring the droid modules to Wilson Tchorshel (Rebel)/Lt. Maximilian Vox (Imperial) Corellia Quests HINT: there are some Legacy quest legs that can be directly jumped to without previous accomplishments. /way corellia -69 -4634 Lt. Jasper (CL 30 Coronet); /way corellia -283 -4695 Lt. Joth (CL 33 Coronet); /way corellia -5009 -2467 Sinis (CL 35 Tyrena); *Working for CorSec *Find the Missing Shipment of Starship Components *Reacquire the Missing Starship Component Shipment - Space Mission (Tier 1) *Coronet Starport Vandalism (Meatlumps) *Coronet Starport Vandalism (Ragtags) - Space Mission (Tier 1-2) *Help Farmer Pol Handerin *Working for the government *Help Get the Informant's Information *Find out what the Rogue CorSec are Doing *Search the Diktat's Office *Seek out the gadget specialist *Go to the source of the remote signal *Receive the thanks of the grateful Diktat *Speak to Lt. Joth *Coronet Murmurs: Tracking down rumors *Coronet Murmurs: Administrative Secrets *Coronet Murmurs: Agents of Destruction *Coronet Murmurs: Researching Manipulation *Coronet Murmurs: The Head Doctor *Coronet Murmurs: Clear Out the Zoo *Coronet Murmurs: Shut Them Down *Talk to Sinis in Tyrena *Crash and Burn *Speak with Cora *What Happened to Donovan? *Scavenger Cleanup *Deflarian Cleanup *Talk to Captain Jark *Let the Buyer Beware *Ragtag First Strike *A New Assignment *Disappearances: Gathering Information *Disappearances: A Solitary Life *Disappearances: Judgement *Disappearances: Finding the Culprits *Disappearances: Rescue *Disappearances: Final Reckoning *Situation Resolved *Talk To Bandor *Incriminating Evidence *Head Back to Kyran Silene *Speak with Major Walden *CorSec Case Files: Stolen Honor *CorSec Case Files: Assault and Battery *CorSec Case Files: The Lucky Mayor *CorSec Case Files: Ryll Smuggling Ring *CorSec Case Files: The Unlucky Mayor *Speak with Captain Baize *The Chirq Council: Seek Council *The Chirq Council: Assumed Identity - Part One *The Chirq Council: Assumed Identity - Part Two *The Chirq Council: Moving Up - Part One *The Chirq Council: Moving Up - Part Two *The Chirq Council: The Elite Council Talus Quests HINT: there are some Legacy quest legs that can be directly jumped to without previous accomplishments. /way corellia -6358 357 Agent Jornel Savas (CL 50 Tyrena); *Travel to Talus *Talk to Kiki *Finding a Weakness **Under Your Thumb **Exploiting a Weakness **Gather the Missing *Address the Den Mother *Crisis of allegiance **Rebel Investigation **Imperial Investigation *Rescue Operation **Tracking the Crew **Evolution **Grim Discovery *Genocide **A Better Life Through Genetics **Plea for Pity **Find the Source *Investigate the underground Droid Factory and help CorSec end the droid threat Rori Quests *Travelling to Rori *The Cybernetics Lab *Revenge At Last Post-legacy *Nym's Themepark *After the Legacy Quest *Meatlumps Theme Park Category:Guides Category:Legacy Quest